In various applications, a seal is provided about an elongate member at its entry into an enclosure or the like. For example, it is often necessary or desirable to enclose cable terminations or splices in environmentally sealed enclosures. For example, an operator may wish to enclose an optical fiber cable splice or termination in a splice enclosure.